Sam teaches Leah a lesson
by LolaWorld
Summary: Sam is having trouble with Leah. Sam isn't sure what to do until he see's how Carlisle handles an argument between Jasper and Edward.  Warning: Spanking!   I do not own any part of TWILIGHT.


Leah was in one of her bratty moods again and Sam was really at his wits end with her. When it really came down to the safety of the pack she did obey but in general Leah was always sulking and it was really bringing down the rest of the pack. She had a negative attitude and Sam just wasn't sure what to do. Sam went for a walk to try and think what the best way it would be to properly deal with Leah. Sam transformed into his wolf form and ran as far as he could deep into the woods. Sam came to a small creek hidden deep and sat down to think. Sam suddenly heard voices coming towards his direction. There were three of them, one man and two younger men, most likely teenagers. Sam caught a whiff of who it was and realized it was the Cullen's. Recently Sam has gotten to know the Cullen's a bit more personally and knew they were no threat to any human so didn't have to worry about them. Sam did notice that the boys were almost whining and it was something he never really encountered with them before so he paid closer attention.

Carlisle had Jasper by one arm and Edward by the other. Both boys were trying to apologize to Carlisle hoping it would be enough to stop their present fate from happening. Carlisle grew a deaf ear to their pleads and continued walking with both boys on either side of him until he found the perfect tree stump which happened to be fairly close to where Sam was. Carlisle knew he was there but it didn't faze him as he had two unruly boys to deal with. Before Carlisle sat down he finished lecturing the boys. He told Edward that he started the day with a bad attitude and he had enough. He then focused his attention onto Jasper and told Jasper that just because Edward started an argument it didn't mean he had to finish it. Both boys lowered their heads as they both knew they deserved the spanking they were about to receive. Carlisle sat down and put Edward over his lap first. Before Edward could say another word Carlisle had bared his bottom and immediately began spanking Edwards's vulnerable bottom very good and hard. Edward was squirming like crazy, sobbing and begging his father to stop. Carlisle spanked his son for a good two minutes before letting him up. As soon as Carlisle was finished with spanking Edward he reached for Jasper and gave him the exact same punishment. Jasper tried his hardest not to cry but after a minute he couldn't hold it back any longer and just began sobbing. When Carlisle was finished he hugged both of his boys and told them how much he loved them. Both Edward and Jasper settled down and Carlisle told them to go and hunt and he would wait for them since he already had his fill from earlier.

Jasper and Edward took off and Sam decided to talk to Carlisle about how he handled the situation between his sons's. Sam transformed back into his human form and quickly threw on a pair of cut off jeans he had carried with him. Sam apologized to Carlisle for ease dropping. Carlisle told Sam he knew he was there first and had nothing to apologize about. Carlisle then said he was sorry if the spanking he gave his boys made him uncomfortable. Sam said he was fine and actually had a couple of questions in regards to the spanking. Carlisle listened for the questions. Sam explained his situation with Leah and had been wondering what he should do about her attitude since she was having such an effect on the pack. Sam asked Carlisle if spanking really worked. Sam also wanted Carlisle's opinion on what he thought the impact would be if he started spanking his pack when necessary; since he was more of just their big brother and not in the fatherly role like Carlisle was. Carlisle told Sam that whenever he spanked any of his children it kept them on their best behavior for at least a couple of weeks if not longer. He also said it all depended on the child. He gave the example that giving Alice or Jasper a spanking, they would behave for at least two months but with Edward, Rosalie or even Emmett it would only last a couple of weeks. Carlisle then let Sam know that just because he was more like a big brother he was still their leader. He was still responsible for the pack's well fair and thought he should give spanking a try if nothing else seemed to work. Jasper and Edward were finished hunting. Carlisle asked Sam if he had any more questions before he left. Sam told him he knew what he had to do now and he thanked him for his help. Carlisle wished him good luck and went home with his two boys.

Sam got back to La Push and reminded his pack that they had a meeting in just an hour. Sam ran into Leah and reminded her of the meeting. Leah just scoffed and said she would be there. Sam almost put Leah over his lap right then and there but thought it be only fair to warn her at least once. Sam took Leah by the arm and looked at her directly in her eyes. Sam told Leah that if she didn't change her attitude then he would have no choice but to take action to change it for her. Sam's action's caught Leah off guard and she didn't really say anything in return to Sam's promise. Sam let go of her arm and went on his way until it was time to gather for the meeting.

Everyone was at the meeting and on time, even Leah. Sam thought to himself, okay, so far so good. Sam really didn't want to have to spank Leah but had a pretty good feeling that a spanking would really do her good. The meeting went on as usual and Leah was behaving herself until Embry had an idea of a new training technique. Leah then quickly forgot about Sam's words and told Embry he had a stupid idea and just crossed her arms just like a six year old would that wasn't getting their way. Leah then started in with Jacob and Paul. Sam yelled out, "enough!" Sam got up, walked over to Leah and took her by the arm and led her inside the house and to his couch. Sam sat Leah and himself down on the couch and with Leah next to him Sam began to explain how she had been warned what would happen if her attitude didn't change. Leah was very stubborn and told Sam that she didn't have to take his sh** and proceeded to stand up and tried to walk out. Sam told Leah that he had it and wasn't even going to bother with a lecture because apparently she was just a little brat that would only understand what she did wrong after the punishment. Sam pulled Leah over his lap, flipped up her sundress, pulled down her panties and began to spank Leah very hard. Leah tried to escape several times and was squirming everywhere. Sam had a very sturdy grip on Leah and didn't skip a beat on turning Leah's little bottom bright red. After another minute goes by of Sam spanking Leah, Leah begins sobbing and finally letting go of her attitude. Leah cried out to Sam telling him that she was sorry and promised to be a good girl. Sam continued to spank her a few more seconds and then stopped and pulled Leah's panties back up over her now tender bottom. Sam gave Leah a hug and told her that she now needed to apologize to the rest of the pack for her behavior. Leah looked up at Sam with teary eyes and said she would. With that Sam and Leah went back to the meeting to finish up business. Sam knew things were going to be much better from then on.


End file.
